This is it: What it means to be the master of Death
by CrowsAce
Summary: Summary: After the war Harry finished his schooling at a newly rebuilt Hogwarts, however unlike becoming an auror he became an unspeakable instead, specialising in the bridges between worlds. What could possibly go wrong? Future Harry/Sif Rating M just in case
1. Prologue

**This is it: What it means to be the Master of Death**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry potter or Thor etc etc**

**Summary:** After the war Harry finished his schooling at a newly rebuilt Hogwarts, however unlike becoming an auror he became an unspeakable instead, specialising in the bridges between worlds. What could possibly go wrong?

**Future Harry/Sif**

**A/N:** First Harry and Thor story, and the pairing for this story is Harry/Sif, Thor/Jane, and possibly others, I just wanna say this will take place with the avengers as well, however the first installment of the 'This is it' series will be focused on the Thor movie if that makes sense. I hope you guys like it, this is for Crazyboi23!

P.S: I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

* * *

**Prologue**

After the war, Harry and the others went back to help rebuild Hogwarts so they could continue and finish their education.

Much to the wizarding worlds shock after finishing school Harry did not become an auror like they had all expected, instead Harry accepted the position of working as an unspeakable, though he wasn't the only one, after a few years of working on making laws more fair for magical creatures Hermione became an unspeakable as well. At first they were just specialising in specific artifacts, for example the Hallows.

Harry had thought that he was done with them after losing the stone in the forbidden forest, and the wand when he threw it away, however he was soon proved wrong when he went through his trunk to find that wrapped up in his cloak was both the stone and wand, he then spent the first three years as unspeakable researching the Hallows (amongst other magical artifacts).

His research into them didn't provide much other than what he already knew, the fact that no wizards or witches had been able to have all three at once being a massive factor as to why there was nothing more than theories of what happens when all three of them belonging to the same person.

Some theorised that the holder of all three Hallows will become the master of death and reap all benefits such as being immortal and having immense power, and of course control over death, some even say they can make others of their choosing immortal, others say that the 'Master over Death' can even bring those no longer of this world back.

However there are those who believe that the objects are meaningless, however seem spectacular due to all the stories behind it, and all those who have ever used one believed them to be so powerful, therefore where-but only through the power of suggestion-and only 'mastered' over the objects not death itself.

Harry didn't believe this theories much, he doubted that a powerful entity such as Death would truly give three wizards objects that could rule over itself, unless Death believed no one would be eligible enough to obtain all three hallows… unless Death was waiting for the right person to become 'The Master of Death' but if so why?

Then he was informed that Hermione will be working with him, he was quite thrilled her hadn't seen his friend in awhile, ever since Ron and himself had a fight over Harry no longer wanting to be with Ginny. He still loved her, but not it that way, he loved Ginny like he loved Hermione as a sister. However while everyone (Ginny included) was fine with this Ron seemed to take offence; insinuating that Harry was implying that Ginny was not good enough for him, and no matter how much he protested Ron just wouldn't see reason, not even when Ginny spoke with him, even Mrs. Weasley though that Ron was over reacting, both mother and daughter trying to convince Ron to let it go, that Ginny was even engaged to someone else now, even all the other remaining Weasley's told Ron to get of his high horse, however he just remained stubborn as ever, not even listening to his wife; Hermione, through all this, still remained by her husbands side, however she still wrote to Harry regularly and sent pictures of her new baby daughter that Harry had yet to meet, Rose.

Now after all these years he was finally seeing his friend face to face once more, he was quite surprised that Hermione agreed to take the job as being an unspeakable meant traveling to different places on short notice, and some of the places weren't all that… shall we say safe.

For the first few months the continued work on the different artifacts sent their way as well as the hallows, their friendship remained the same like they hadn't been apart for so many years. It was three months when they were introduced to another group of unspeakables that were working on something that brought back memories to Harry. The Veil.

"The veil, I'm sure you are both familiar with it. We believe it to be a bridge to another world, maybe even another dimension, we are not entirely sure. Luna, our top researcher working on it suggested you two to join in on the research apparently you both may have come across similar magic… or technology."

The deputy head of the unspeakable department had explained.

Harry had been hesitant to study the archway at first, however his curiosity got the better of him and he found himself moving office, along with Hermione and researching bridges and connections and other ways to travel to dimension and/or anything from the past that may have come from another part of the solar system or dimension.

There was something a while back, a rock containing some blue substance, it said that the muggles that found it seemed to be under some curse, somewhat similar to the imperius, except the strength of the curse wasn't strong and lasted only half an hour and the muggles that fell victim to the cures, there iris of their eyes changed to an icy blue colour, there wasn't much else written on the subject after that, nor could they find anymore.

When Harry brought this up with Luna, he couldn't help but question her reasons behind having Hermione and himself working on the veil.

"All in good time Harry, you will soon see." Harry felt that this was rather ominous, even if it was said in a some what dreamy voice, Harry knew Luna could sense things, and he could feel something looming above him like a dark cloud promising to wreck havoc… He just hoped that some good would come out of it.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there's the prologue, I hope it wasn't too bad. Please R&R :)


	2. Chapter 1

**This is it: What it means to be the Master of Death**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry potter or Thor etc etc**

**Summary: After the war Harry finished his schooling at a newly rebuilt Hogwarts, however unlike becoming an auror he became an unspeakable instead, specialising in the bridges between worlds. What could possibly go wrong?**

**Future Harry/Sif**

**A/N: First Harry and Thor story, and the pairing for this story is Harry/Sif, Thor/Jane, and possibly others, I just wanna say this will take place with the avengers as well, however the first installment of the 'This is it' series will be focused on the Thor movie if that makes sense. I hope you guys like it, this is for Crazyboi23!**

**P.S: I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Chapter one**

* * *

"I just don't know if I want to work directly with the veil."

"But Harry you can't honestly tell me you're alright doing desk work, you normally always want to do field work."

"Yes… but it makes me feel… uneasy having to be near the veil."

After a month of researching about the veil, Hermione had suggested that Harry go have a look at said veil and see if he can get any readings or links to what he had been researching, however Harry had refused, at the time Hermione decided to let it pass, but now after two months research and coming up with nothing, the team were beginning to get a little anxious.

However Harry knew the moment he worked around that thing something would happen to him, Luna's ominous words floating around his head made him believe something was going to happen,

_"All in good time Harry, you will soon see."_

It didn't help that the last memory he had of the place was when his godfather was murdered.

Harry knew if he did work with the veil his life wouldn't be the same again, and if he did disappear, what would happen to his godson Teddy? After the death of Remus and Tonks, Teddy's grandmother began taking care of him, however when he turned three she passed away leaving the little boy in his care.

If he did work with the veil and disappeared, where would that leave the now 8 year old. Sighing he stood grabbing his backpack and slinging it on his back, interrupting Hermione from her lecture.

"Listen, I'll think about it OK? I want to talk to Luna first."

Hermione clucked her tongue but nodded her agreement.

"Fine, I'll drop the subject for now, but you had better speak to Luna…"

* * *

After another half an hour of talking to Hermione about random things, Harry finally left the building to head home, he had two more hours before he had to get Teddy from his first school, he also had no doubt that Luna would be waiting for him, she always seemed to know when he wanted to talk with her.

Just like he had guessed, Luna was there waiting for him, smiling and nodding his head in greeting, inviting her inside for a cup of tea.

"Hello Harry, you wanted to talk?"

"Hey Luna, and yes I did… It's about the veil, we both know somethings going to happen to me if I begin working with it… I just want to know what, and I know you know what will happen."

Harry stared warily into Luna's dreamy blue eyes, he could see she was thoughtful mulling over what she knew and she was going to tell him.

"... I don't know exactly what will happen after… though it will be good for you to go, you will be happy again, oh and don't worry Teddy can go with you as well."

"Do you think you can explain to me why I have to go?"

"Because Harry you will be happier, and so will Teddy, plus you will find out more information about being the master of Death."

"... Come again?"

* * *

~Mean while~

* * *

"Sire, I have something to tell you."

Odin looked over at his trusted gatekeeper.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"I think you should know we have guest arriving soon. I believe one of them has more than enough power to activate the bridge."

"Is there anything you can tell me about them Heimdall?"

"Only that the visitors are a young man and his adopted son, I believe his son is a shape shifter and have characteristics of a child of the moon… oh and that the young man is the Master of death."

"... Ahh."

* * *

**A/N: Heeey… yeah sorry this is short and took awhile to get it out, halfway through the month and its already been hectic… its all meh… I will try and update all my stories reguarly… key word_ try_, anyway I hope this was ok, I would of wrote more… but don't have time… thank you to all those who have faved and followed this story and to those who reviewed, dont forget to check out all my other stories, feel free to pm if you have any ideas or request :)**

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is it: What it means to be the Master of Death**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry potter or Thor etc etc**

**Summary: After the war Harry finished his schooling at a newly rebuilt Hogwarts, however unlike becoming an auror he became an unspeakable instead, specialising in the bridges between worlds. What could possibly go wrong?**

**Future Harry/Sif**

**A/N**: First Harry and Thor story, and the pairing for this story is Harry/Sif, Thor/Jane, and possibly others, I just wanna say this will take place with the avengers as well, however the first installment of the 'This is it' series will be focused on the Thor movie if that makes sense. I hope you guys like it, this is for Crazyboi23!

P.S: I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

_People's thoughts_

**Chapter two**

* * *

"The master.. of-of death… but but how!?"

"Obviously you already know this Harry? A person can become the master of death by-"

"By owning all three hallows, but I didn't! At least… not at the same time that is…"

"Oh but you did Harry, while you did not have them on you at the same time, you did have them at the same, the cloak, you have had since your first year, the wand, whilst not having possession of it you were master over it, and the stone, well you had the stone since you had the stitch; so yes Harry you are infact the master of Death, congratulation."

Harry could only stare in shock at the smiling blonde girl in front of him.

"This isn't a good thing Luna!"

"Oh don't worry Harry, all thats well ends well."

"... What.. that doesn't-"

"I must be going Harry, and don't think of this as are final goodbye, we may see each other again one day."

"Luna.. what?"

"I bet Teddy would love to know what you do at work, bring him, on Monday, and don't worry there shall be a backpack with all the essentials waiting for you… Goodbye Harry, till next time."

And with that Luna pulled a dumbfounded Harry into a hug, before giving him a small smile.

"Don't worry Harry. In the end, it'll be ok."

Harry watched slightly bewildered as Luna left through the front door, not really believing the conversation that he had just had.

Was it all true, was he really the master of Death?

He didn't want to believe, would probably keep denying it till his own dying breath, but something inside told him that he was just lying to himself, that he really was the master of death.

However unlike Luna's optimistic views, Harry could only think that it will end badly for him… _you never know though… maybe now that I'm the master of Death… I will be able to live the rest of my life in peace._

… How wrong he was.

* * *

~Monday 7:40pm~

_Crap!Crap!Crap!_

"This is all your fault you stupid little boy!"

"Mine! I'm not the one who tried to destroy their king!"

Diving behind one of the many ice covered boulders, both adults glared at one another as a fire of ice was pelted at the rock.

"Listen lady-"

"Thats lady Sif to you!"

"Yeah whatever, I don't care if you're a lady! All I care about is getting my Godson back!"

Their glaring match was interrupted by loud roars, and a high pitched scream.

"DADDY!"

"TEDDY! Look we have to go now! Are you going to help me or not!?"

* * *

~Monday 8:00 am~

"Dad! Daaaad, wake up already!"

Groaning Harry turned over to see his Godson staring eagerly at him through bright amber eyes.

"Urgh no, I don't start work till half ten Teddy, another hour and then daddy will get up."

Harry then turned over to ignore his eight year old Godson and to try to get back to sleep, he couldn't sleep well at all knowing what might happen that day, so of course now he was suffering from his lack of sleep, however unfortunately for him, his Godson had other things on mind, and none of it involved sleeping.

"Come on dad! I'm too excited to go back to sleep! What's it like at the ministry? What do you do? Is your job really important? What do you do? What will we do to-"

"Suuuusssshhhh Teddy… How can I answer any of your questions if you wont give me a chance… and the answer to them all is… you'll find out later now-"

"What! Noooo, tell me now! Can we at least get ready, because we have to get their early anyway so you can show me around, I'll go have a shower while you make breakfast!"

With that the little boy rushed over to get cleaned and ready for the day, while his dad groaned and face palmed his pillow.

* * *

~Monday 7:40pm~

Fear filled amber eyes peered through the small gap in the rocks at the ice giants that were all looking for him, _where's daddy, he should be here by now!_

Looking to his left, where he could sniffing, the young boy could see one of the ice giants sniffing for him, and much to the dismay of the boy the giant wasn't far away enough to not catch on to his scent, and even more unlucky the young boy had absolutely no where to go as he tried to back up further into the small rock cave.

However at that moment the ice giant had finally found him and smashed through the rocks.

"DADDY!"

* * *

**A/N:**Hi… was that chapter alright? I dunno why I decided to do that ~monday 7:40~ thing… I just felt like switching to through… yeah I'm a little weird, deal with it.

This chapter was longer than the last… but do you think it was still a little short? If so I promise to make the next one longer… how about you tell me how many words you think their should be? I tend to cram my ideas into small compact ideas… though the next chapter is gonna be generally longer anyway (congrats to you if you understood all that)

Please R&R :)

**P.S: It has been brought to my atention that I said that Teddy was five, and I had forgotten I had already gave him an age, however I have decided to keep Teddy as an eight year old, due to the fact that I feel that if he was five he would be a bit too young... **


End file.
